As You Wish
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: All the titans except Beastboy and Raven are out, what happens when Raven catches beastboy watching an old movie?  Fluffy, No flames!


**Hey guys!**

**Spidey here!**

**Did ya miss me?**

**Anyways…I've been working on this story that I want to get published so I haven't really posted anything in a while, but with advice from my beta I decided that I would scrap it and start from scratch.**

**Why is this important you ask?**

**Well it gave me the inspiration for some fanfics!**

**So expect some more to be up!**

**And on a side note- Be careful with how much you write and what you write about, it WILL affect your dreams as I learned firsthand.**

**Anyways Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Princess Bride….Even though I really badly wish I did…But I do have the Princess Bride DVD!(Don't read the book; the movie has all the good stuff while keeping to the book.)**

**Now that that's out of the way…**

**ENJOY!**

****

Raven sighed as she walked through the corridors of Titans Tower.

It was quiet, something she always wanted but now had come to loathe.

Fact was, she was bored-she had already read all of the books in her room three times, meditated to the point of exhaustion and was currently looking for something to do.

But as far as she knew, all the other titans were out- Robin and Starfire had gone 'To the glorious mall of shopping. (The Alien Princess's words not hers.) Cyborg had gone to visit Titans East to check if their defense systems needed 'maintenance.' Translation? He wanted to spend time with Bumblebee.

And Beastboy…

The empath sighed again-a common occurrence as of late-

The changeling had been on her mind often these past few weeks, and for a reason completely unknown to her.

Somewhere in her mind a voice snorted.

'_Yeah right Raven, you know the reason why.'_

'_Shut up' _she yelled back at the emotion.

'_It's the same reason why you keep that lucky penny he gave you in your left boot at all times, or why you relish every-time he comes to tell you a joke, or how he's always checking if you're alright-let's not even get started about the stuffed chicken you have under you bed-'_

'_Ok! Ok! I get it!'_ She snapped; eyes softening as she made her way to the common room.

'_I love him' _she mused quietly to herself.

The emotion inside of her smiled, glad that she was finally finished being in denial.

'_Question is' _the emoticon started, '_what are you going to do about it?' _

That caused the empath to pause just outside the common room doors.

A good question indeed, what did she intend to do about it?

She knew she wanted a relationship with the green teen-more than arguing for the sake of having a conversation with him, secretly laughing at his jokes (no matter how cheesy) and throwing him into the lake to hide her ever growing blushes.-

'_Yes'_ she decided, nodding to herself. '_What I'm going to do about it is try to get him to know how I feel, and if it goes well…..pursue a relationship with him.'_

Inside Nevermore, various emotions squealed with joy.

Satisfied with her decision she went to open the common room doors but stopped as the sound of fighting drifted into her ears.

Paranoid of what was going on behind those doors she rushed in; only to come upon one of the strangest scenes she had ever seen.

There stood the object of her affections-Beastboy- standing in-front of the couch, a wooden sword in his hand as he fenced with…a suit of armor.

"Release the fair maiden Prince Humperdinck!" the changeling exclaimed, pointing his sword at the suit of armor, that hadn't moved an inch throughout the exchange.

Beastboy tilted his head to the side-which by the way Raven found to be completely adorable-

"Oh? You won't shall you? Have at thee!" he shouted as he sent a flurry of fluid strikes at the inanimate object.

Although he was playing around, the young sorceress couldn't help but notice that the normally mischievous jade-skinned prankster was actually good with a sword in his hands.

Just then Beastboy grabbed one of the suit of armor's arms and set it against his throat making fake choking sounds and gags, before pushing away and falling into the soft cushions of the sofa behind him.

With a new determination in his eyes, Beastboy kicked one foot out and landed firmly on both his feet, twirling his sword around before pointing it at the suit of armor again.

"Alright my fat metal friend- Defend yourself!" and then in one fluid motion the boy spun around spinning the sword around himself before decapitating the suit, it's helmet rolling to rest at Raven's feet.

Noticing the empath, the changeling "Eep'ed!" his sword flying out of his grasp and hitting him in the face

Rubbing his face while groaning in pain, he looked up to the sound of melodious giggles coming from the normally subdued half-demon.

Grinning boyishly at her, Raven stopped and blushed.

"I made you laugh!" he exclaimed happily,

With a slight tugging at her lips she nodded and then looked around secretively before stating

"Don't tell anyone."

The boy laughed aloud, and the empath smiled softly before a question came to her mind.

"What were you doing?" she asked curiously.

Blushing brightly the boy smiled sheepishly as he nodded towards the TV-which had an old movie rolling across the screen.-

"Watching the Princess Bride"

She quirked an eyebrow

"Never seen it"

The boy's eyes widened, before a smile took over his face.

"Want to watch it with me?"

She was about to respond no, when the unknown emotion decided to remake an appearance.

'_No! Wasn't this the opportunity you were looking for? Go for it!'_ it encouraged.

Nodding to herself, she smiled a small Mona Lisa smile at the boy, who practically beamed when he saw it.

"Alright." She stated before looking at the wooden sword in his hand, glancing back up at him as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Put the sword away." **(A/N: Brownie Points to whoever knows where this sword fight scene is from)**

The boy nodded rushing off to his room to put away the toy sword as the empath seated herself on the couch.

Beastboy came rushing through the common room a moment later, but paused-rushing into the kitchen and grabbing something- before sitting down beside the lovely half-demon.

He smiled as he handed her a steaming cup of tea, which she accepted blushingly as she went to throw up her hood.

The changeling knocked it off, causing Raven to glare at him.

"Please leave it down Rae," he pleaded looking into her eyes, which softened considerably.

Rolling her eyes she sighed as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Fine"

He beamed brightly as he nodded happily.

"Good, and besides- you're way to pretty to hide behind that hood."

They both went wide-eyed before blushing.

An awkward silence filling the air

Shifting uncomfortably Beastboy looked around awkwardly

"So, Let's Watch the Movie!" he exclaimed, trying to break the awkward moment.

The empath smiled softly and nodded as he rushed to rewind to the beginning.

To tell the truth, Raven had absolutely loved the movie.

Swordfights, monsters, pirates, Revenge, LOVE…

It had everything.

As the credits began to roll across the screen Raven decided to ask a question that's been on her mind.

"Beastboy"

"Hmm?" the changeling replied contentedly.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About me being pretty?"

The changeling tensed up, before shaking his head softly.

"Oh" Raven frowned, her heart breaking to pieces as she went to leave; but a strong gentle hand stopped her in her tracks.

Looking back she saw the changeling smiling warmly at her causing her heart to melt.

"I didn't mean what I said about you being pretty cause you're not-you're beautiful." He told her sincerely, blushing a bright crimson.

Raven felt her emotions rejoicing in Nevermore at that statement. Several who were dancing in uncontrollable glee, several simply high-fiving and one muttering something about 'Rage shall consume them' **(guesses on who that is.)**

"Really?" she asked, to which the boy nodded his head fervently.

"Really, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Rae."

She smiled and hugged the shocked boy-who after a second of hesitation- wrapped his arms around her.

Pulling away, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

Realizing what they were doing, they broke apart quickly, blushing furiously and glancing at each other every few moments.

"Beastboy"

The dazed changeling turned towards the blushing empath.

"I love you" she uttered softly.

The boy grinned at her and answered back just as softly, "I love you too."

Beaming, she carefully placed her head on his shoulder and smiled as he draped an arm around her.

"Beastboy"

"Hmm?" came his lazy reply as he contently pressed his cheek against her hair.

"Kiss me" she commanded.

Looking down at the again blushing girl, Beastboy smirked as he leaned down and captured her lips.

Breaking apart from her lips and remaining only inches away he smiled at the now dazed empath.

"As you wish." He whispered softly against her lips, before once again capturing them with his own.

**END**

**Yahoo!**

**I thought that went pretty well don't you?**

**If I had a girlfriend and she asked me to do something for her, I would playfully bow and say 'as you wish.'**

**But at-last I don't so I don't have the ability to be overly cheesy.**

**So be thankful people that I don't so I can write lovable fluff like this=D**

**Haha**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
